Escape
by Xx Epic Emo Kitty xX
Summary: I didn't think this would happen to me... How long have I been down here? Is there any hope of escaping?
1. Chapter 1

_It's cold... ugh my neck hurts. Why is it so dark? I can't see a thing. The smell of rust? Then something fowl hit my nose. What is that smell?! It made me want to vomit, making me choke on my own saliva. Fear was rising in me. I struggled to remember what had happened before this. How did this happen? Why am I here? Nothing was coming into mind. Come on think! Again, nothing._

 _I heard a slight whimper besides me. What? It sounded like a low moan, but I couldn't make out what it was. I was scared. So terrified that I felt a warm liquid in-between my legs. Oh how embarrassing... Then suddenly, I heard a door open, then footsteps. A single voice rang out and then I remembered everything._

* * *

I was waiting outside the Host Club for my friend, who despite being a guy, loved coming here. I wasn't one to spend my time with boys who talked to me because they had too, so I always waiting outside. He sure was taking his time today. What can be so interesting about this club? Attractive boys talk to you for like 30 minutes. I don't see the pleasure of it. A group of girls passed me, going into the club. I could hear their gossip.

"There she is again, waiting."

"They wouldn't talk to her anyway." They closed the door rather loudly. I could only grind my teeth. Sorry, no one can be perfect. I may not be the most attractive girl, but at least, I had a personality. I had long dark brown hair, almost black. My eyes matched my hair and my skin was sickly pale. I could care less about looks, however. They weren't the most important thing.

I heard a chuckle, "Wouldn't you like to come inside?" To my right was Kyoya from the club. He was tall and handsome, I had to admit. His glasses sat perfectly on his face and his dark eyes mixed into mine. You see, Kyoya was the smart one. He was the boy girls would go to if they wanted help on their homework, but also wanted a hot nerdy guy to talk too. He was the intelligent one out of all the Host.

"Thank you, but I rather not." I flashed him a fake smile.

He then shrugged, "I can not force a lady." Walking smoothly pass me and into the Host club, he disappeared behind the huge doors. Again, I have no idea why anyone would want to speak to such a person on their free time. I could tell he was acting the whole time, trying to be a gentleman to me. I know better though. There's to many hidden faces in this world. I've been around them to often. My family, friends and everyone I pass by. I can read pass their mask, I can tell when they're hiding something.

The door opened wide and out came Sunta, he was a tall frail boy with bright red hair and brown eyes. He had the brightest smile plastered on his face. He must really enjoy talking to those boys for him to have a face like that. He was beaming with happiness. "There you are, Mira!"

"I'm in this spot every time you come here." I joked.

He laughed, "You can always come inside, you know?"

"I don't like the idea of this whole thing, I've told you this before."

"Yea yea, I know."

We started to walk away from the club. School was over at this point, I just wanted to go home. My family was pretty average, a mother and a father. I also have a younger brother. A small home, no pets and honestly, never goes on around my life at home. I go to school, go home, study, eat dinner and go to bed. Don't get me wrong, I like to do things, but mostly, that is my average day life. We arrived down the stairs, no one was in sight. Everyone has either gone home or were at their clubs. Looking at the empty school building reminded me of my future. _Empty._ I didn't know what I wanted to do once I graduated this place. I couldn't think of a career that interested me. Nothing stuck out. However, I didn't want to work an average job and barely make a living. This was my 3rd year here, I had one more to decide my fate.

Once we were at the gates, Sunta sighed. "I wish we lived closer, we could hang out more."

"It happens, but I'll see you at school tomorrow." I smiled.

He tilted his head, still not looking pleased. "I know, see you tomorrow." He waved me off as he took down the street. I walked the other direction, looking at the sky. It was so vast and blue. Maybe, I could be like the sky and just go on forever, not having to worry about anything. Oh well, sadly I am human. I have to do thing I don't want to do. I was approaching the apartment building until I heard a strange noise coming from the alleyway. Huh? Normally, I would have walked away. I wasn't the person to snoop in someones business. But this growing curiosity like feeling inside me urged me to investigate. I reminded quiet as I carefully went into the dark alley. I saw a figure in the back, it was hard to see details. It was in the shape of person. I could smell something like iron, it made my nose crinkle.

"...Dumb..." I heard the word under their breath. Fear started to replace the curiosity. In the back of my mind, my brain was telling me to turn around. Leave and never look back. I didn't listen. I crept closer until I stepped in something. What? Looking down I saw red. Then iron hit me harder, making me gag aloud. This caused the person to snap back, looking at me with big brown eyes. However, I didn't know this person. There was no way I could know. They had a black cap on to hide their hair and their mouth was covered with a medical mask. Blood was splashed across their face and clothes. My eyes followed down their body and in their hand was a hammer; dripping with blood. Lower my gaze went and at their feet.

Was a girl, who's skull was bleeding terribly.

My body went numb, taking a step back, my mind went blank. All feeling was replaced with red flags, telling me to flee. The person looked beyond angry, their face scrunched up. He pointed the hammer at me and for some reason, behind the mask and anger, I could tell the person was smirking. This troubled me more as I turned around, running for what felt like my life. Everything was a blur. I ran and ran, until I was home. Slamming the front door shut behind me, I sunk to the floor. Gripping my head, thinking it would make me feel some kind of safety.

What did I just see?! Who was that?! And the girl, who was she?! Should I call the police? Stay quiet? What should I do? I heard little feet patter in front of me, looking up, I saw Itou, my little brother. He was nine years old, had short crazy brown hair and black eyes. "Mira, what are you doing?" I quickly got off the ground, trying to gather whatever I could of myself.

"Nothing!" I reassured him, "I just ran home and I'm tired." He didn't look very convinced, but let it go easily.

"Okay, sis." He resumed to his video games in the living room. I followed behind, leaning on the door frame.

I asked, "Are they home yet?" Could I perhaps tell my parents? Would they believe me? If they did, they could take care of this problem.

"No, they're taking care of 'you know what'."

I wanted to cry, but held it in. "Okay, well I'll be in my room." I left him to his games. Shutting my door behind me, I instantly broke down. Tears streamed down my face. Seeing that was shocking, it left me paralyzed. I swore, I could still smell blood. So much blood... That girls face...Have I seen her before? Trying to remember her was difficult, her face was hit by the hammer... I wanted this to all go away. It was a terrible nightmare. Yes... Just a _nightmare._ I'll wake up tomorrow and this will all be gone. None of this would have happened. Lying to myself made me feel better.

* * *

The next day came and I was sitting in class, waiting for the bell to ring. Yesterday was fresh on my mind. I still wanted to deny the whole thing, but I knew better. I didn't know who the person was or the victim, I knew she was familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. So far nothing out of the ordinary has happened. No one tried to break into my house last night, no threats on the streets. Maybe, it really was all in my head. The bell finally rung, all the students rushed out the door. I walked out, until I heard a group of girls talking.

"That good two-shoes didn't show up today." One of them snickered.

"She's never missed a day before, so much for being perfect." Who are they talking about? Then again, it's none of my business. Going down the stairs I noticed a group of girls gather. Someone had fallen and a small male student was helping her up. I continued to walk by until a heavy dread feeling hit me. Looking closer at the incident, the young boy had blonde hair and big _brown eyes._ I wad frozen. Those eyes...No, it must be a mistake. Once he helped the girl up, he scanned the crowd that had gathered and when he saw me, his eyes flashed. I need to leave. I got as far away as I could from the crowed.

Why are you freaking out so bad? I thought. He may have remembered you from somewhere. Could just be a curious guy. Then again, he could be the person from the alley. I'm just being paranoid. What are the chances of them being at my school? I stopped by a wall, taking a deep breath. I need to calm down. I saw feet stop in front of me. Looking up was a very tall student. I know him! It was Takashi from the Host Club! He looked a composed as ever.

"Can I help you?" I managed to say with a smile.

He looked the other way, "I believe I saw your bag by the garden." His voice was smooth. My bag? Now that he's mentioned it, where did my bag go? I swore I just had it..? if anything, how did it end up outside?

"Thank you, i'll go get it." I rushed away. Going through the back of the school, I made it to the garden. It was huge and all sorts of flowers grew in it. The most abundant being roses. I didn't see any students, they must be in class. I need to hurry and grab my bag. I looked around, not seeing it at all. Must be deeper in. I slowly made my way into the garden, keeping an eye out. Was he sure the bag was mine? How could he have known? Probably asked another student. I did have that bag for quiet awhile. I finally saw it by the fountain. It didn't look like anyone dug through it. Good thing it was here.

"Mira, you're looking well!" Huh? Turning around I saw the blonde boy. Getting a good look at him, I realized he was Honey from the Club. Then I noticed the brown eyes, the eyes from yesterday. His face was innocent and I could tell he was trying hard to look that way. I knew better than to believe him.

I grabbed my bag, put it over my shoulders and went to walk past him, but he moved in my way. "Excuse me." He didn't move.

"What are you up too?" He smiled.

"I need to get to class."

His expression was turning into something dark, "There's no need for that." Then a loud thunk rang out. Huh? My vision was blurry and I felt myself fall into the grass. I could see Takashi walk towards Honey with...A hammer. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, Mira" The voice was smooth but mocking and with each step, it got more smooth. Each step brought creaking from old wood and it echoed on the walls, making my heart beat out of my chest. I couldn't control my breathing even if I wanted too, I sounded like I ran a marathon. Eventually, Honey greeted me with a smile on his pale face. Behind him was Takashi, emotionless like a statue. They both made their way to me like this was normal, seeing a young girl frightened for her life, soaking in her own body fluids. What kind of twisted people are they? Why would they do this to me? I've done nothing wrong to them and yet, here I am trapped!

Wait, I know why.

The Alleyway.

That person over the girl was him, Honey Haninozuka. Who now was in front of me with same big brown eyes. They were large, full of excitement because he had something new to play with. I was his latest toy and it made me shake uncontrollably. He motioned towards Takashi and he went to turn the light on and as soon as the bright flash hit me, I saw it. The girl whose skull was seriously injured. She laid unconscious to my side, blood caked to her chubby cheeks and it dried in clumps to her black hair. She was pale, _deathly_ _pale_. I couldn't tell if she was breathing or completely still as a dirty blanket was draped over her body. The sight of this lifeless girl made me want to cry, to kick and beg for mercy but all I could do was choke on my own vomit as it went everywhere in front of me.

Honey sighed, "They always make a mess." He then snapped his fingers, "Takashi, can you go get the mop? It already smells awful down here." He simply nodded as he progressed back up the stairs. This left me even more terrified. Even though the boy was small and cute, his eyes still wide with curiosity leaving him looking as adorable as before. This time, however, he didn't hide that darkness deep in his smile. I knew being around him was more dangerous than being with his tall bodyguard.

"Please...Let me go." I tried asking but I knew the answer already. Honey simply blinked, not fazed by my question. He was used to this, he had done this scenario before and I didn't want to know how many times. The girl beside me was all I needed to know. Honey ignored me, walking to the back of the basement. Turning my head, I saw him get out a weird contraption. Returning to me, I could tell it was those leg bracelets that criminals wear when they can't leave their homes. He had two in his hands, playing with them as I could only stare.

He giggled, "You know I had a girl run before" Hearing that gave me some hope, perhaps she got away and found help. "It took Takashi forever to hunt her down, bringing her back was such a hassle." My hope was crushed instantly. Honey's eyes turned dark, his smile gone. "I wasn't very happy as I was almost caught doing these fun games. I mean, I'm simply bringing these girls to my home so I can show them the best time of their lives, how is that a crime?!"

"You're killing us! This is not a game!" I was ready to be hit but it never came. Instead, he stood there, his smirk returning. Takashi came back down the stairs, a bucket in his hand and a mop in the other. He returned to Honey's side, plopping the stuff onto the ground.

"You're going to clean your mess." Honey said, "then you are going to help us with something."

I tried moving my hands but they were bound, reminding me how helpless I was. This reminded Honey as he motioned for Takashi to untie me. He went behind me but when his hands got close to me, I flinched. "Don't touch me!" I cried, snapping at the statue-like-man. His eyebrows crinkled slightly as he stared at my petrified expression. He decided to ignore my fear as he grabbed my wrist forcefully, making me yelp under his powerful grip. He quickly loosened my bindings, allowing myself to slip my hands-free. Before untying my legs, Honey came over with his 'toys'. He snapped both over my ankles, I tried to fight but Takashi kept me still. They beeped, turning on with a green light on the sides.

"Now that is done, pick up the mop and clean up your mishap."

They waited near the stairs as I managed to get up, shaking in the process. Fear was stronger than my desire to try and push past them so I picked up the mop. Trying not to cry anymore, my eyes already sore, I slowly mopped up the vomit. Once that was finished, they had me place the cleaning equipment near the wall. I tried not to throw up again from seeing the girl again, I decided to avoid eye contact. Seeing the girl reminded me that I too would be like that soon.

"Good! Look at you!" Honey clapped his small hands. "Now, you ready for your next assignment?" The look I gave clearly showed I was not excited. The boy handed Takashi some keys, "Get the car ready."

Did he say car? Hope sprouted, maybe I could steal the car? Maybe, there was a small chance I could get the keys away and take the vehicle. I could find help and tell them what happened? That Honey and Takashi, the two loved Host members, were murders! I decided to hold onto this hope, even if it was impossible.

Honey returned his gaze to me, "Go ahead and grab her feet. You're going to take her to the car for me. I would hate to dirty my hands." He truly is insane. I was forced to look at her once more, I tightly covered my mouth, not wanting to cry or throw up. "Go ahead now, I don't have all day."

Every fiber of my being was screaming not to touch her, but the last thing I wanted was to make Honey angry. I had my small piece of hope and I couldn't lose it now. Swallowing my hesitation, I grabbed the girls cold and stiff ankles. Her skin felt rough but so fragile. When I barely yanked the body, blood from underneath her flowed out.

"I can't!" I screeched, backing away.

Honey didn't like my answer as he approached the body. Without anything emotion but his wide eyes, he kicked it, getting blood on his shoes. "Now looked what you did, you made my shoes dirty. These cost more than your house." He kicked with the other shoe, getting them just as red. "Oh look there, these are ruined too. How will you pay for these?"

"What?" I didn't know how to answer. I didn't make him do that?

He smiled, "Perhaps I should get ahold of your family and make them get me new shoes."

I knew better. He wouldn't ask my parents for money, it would be a lot worse. The thought of him hurting them made me choke. The image of Itou replacing the dead girl made me want to die. I shook the thoughts, I needed to stay strong. Hold on to your hope, Mira.

"I'm sorry," I licked my dry lips. "I'll do it right."

He was more than pleased with that answer and I went and grabbed her ankles once more. I ignored the feeling of death on my fingertips as I dragged her, my eyes looking towards the stairs. She was heavier than I thought as I struggled to pull her stiff body. How was I going to get her up the stairs? When I was halfway there, Honey spoke up. "I don't want to walk on bloody stairs, my shoes are nasty enough. I'll see you up there."

I could only stare as he retreated up the steps, leaving me alone in the dark blood-soaked basement. My body finally gave out as I let the girl go, falling to my knees. I was breathing like I held my breath for hours, sweat was pouring from my forehead like I ran a marathon. My hands felt just as cold as the corpse. Tears threatened to spill once more but I bit my tongue, blood trickled in my mouth.

Time didn't stop as I finally pulled myself together. How long had I been frozen there? My knees were sore and my tongue pulsed. When I finally calmed myself down as best as I could, I noticed that the house was oddly silent. Not a single sound to be heard. Surely, Honey would have grown impatient and come back down here to torment me more. Leaving the girl behind, I carefully put one foot on the wooden steps. Testing the waters, I took another step. The creaking of the wood made my heart jump but there was no reaction from anything.

I let out a sigh, I needed to act rationally if I was going to get out of here. I managed to reach the top of the stairs and opened the door, leaving a crack for me to peer through. On the other side was a kitchen, it was neat and pearly white. Completely the opposite of the dirty dark basement. I didn't see Honey so I decided to step out into the room. To me left was another room that I didn't bother looking into as on my right was the front door. It was slightly opened, the bright light from outside taunting me to reach out.

My hope grew as I didn't hesitate, I ran for the door. Ignoring all reasoning, my feet carried me. When my hands touched the door, I felt myself smile. Pushing myself into the light, I saw I was surrounded by a small neighborhood I've never seen. Cars were parked everywhere but I saw nobody. I went to scream for help but froze.

I should have stayed inside

A sharp pain ran through my legs as I fell with a yelp. The bracelets around my legs light turned red and something sharp was shot into my ankles. I went so howl in agony but my mouth was covered by large hands. Looking up I saw Takashi calm and collected as ever. It was like he knew this was going to happen? Then it dawned on me. They wanted me to run out the door, they planned this whole thing. I never had a chance of getting out.

While I whimpered in pure pain, trying to breathe through his grip. My legs were on fire and I could only lay defenseless as Takashi carried me back into my prison. I could only reach out as the sun vanished from my sight. As soon as we crossed the doorway, the pain in my legs almost vanished. Looking back towards the kitchen, I saw Honey step out of the room I didn't look into. I should have at least peeked in there. I was so stupid.

"Wasn't that fun!" He squealed like a child. His face was flushed red from happiness, his eyes sparkling. He got exactly what he wanted. He got to see his new toy fail. He stepped towards, his grin never faltering. He looked at the bracelets, which were now green. "How was it to be poked by some needles?"

I couldn't answer as he laughed, "don't you love technology?" His expression then grew dim, his smile long gone. "We do have to settle the fact that you did try to run from here. Thank goodness we had these to stop you." He pointed at my ankles.

"You're a monster." I gritted my teeth.

His demon like grin returned, "Too you, Mira. I might as well be the devil."


End file.
